A Mother's Betrayal
by TXsmalltowngirl
Summary: Felicity is looking for a job after the end of Season 2. She unexpectedly finds her father whom she has not seen since she was six.
1. Chapter 1

_This takes place about a month after the end of Season 2. _

_I don't own anything to do with the CW or DC comics only the idea of this story is mine._

A Mother's Betrayal

She couldn't believe it. It couldn't be happening. All she was trying to do was do a little research to find a new job and now this. She stood up staring at the computer screen not moving.

Oliver had been watching Felicity become more and more agitated. When she stood up and didn't move he stopped working out and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around and laid her head on his chest. He was surprised but he wrapped his arms around her. She was very tense so he pulled her even closer. She started crying and then she just sagged against him sobbing hard. He leaned down and picked her up and carried her to her chair and sat down with her in his lap. He looked up at the clock in their new lair and realized she had been sitting in his lap for almost 30 minutes. He knew she would tell him what was wrong he just didn't have it in him to disturb her. He really liked how holding her made him feel.

Digg had come in without Oliver realizing it. He touched Oliver's shoulder and he looked up and mouthed, "crying" to him. Digg looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Oliver smiled and mouthed, "Not Me! Don't know why." Digg pulled up another chair and sat down. Another 5 minutes went by. Felicity finally lifted her head and looked at Oliver and thanked him. She looked over to Diggle when he gave her leg a squeeze and gave him a smile as well.

She took a shuddering breath and said, " I guess you're wondering why I'm crying. I am too. I didn't expect this reaction out of me. I was doing some research trying to find a job and I found this." She leaned over and tapped her keyboard. A picture of a man came up. He looked like he was in his 50's and he was standing by a desk with his hand resting on a small statue that looked to be between 10-12 inches tall. There were over 30 pictures of the statue from every angle. She took another breath and said, "I knew what he looked like but when I saw the statue I was intrigued, you know me and my love of mysteries. I wanted to know what it was. The more I looked the more upset I became. I recognized the statue. Not that I've ever seen it before but because I have seen the picture."

"This picture," she said as she again tapped on her keyboard. It was a picture of a young girl aged 5-7 years old resting her hands on a large old computer. The girl had 2 braids going down her back and wearing a dress, knee high socks that were not quite up to her knees and wearing MaryJanes. Her head was tilted up looking at a man on the other side of the computer screen and she had the most joyous face. The older man was smiling and looked like he was laughing. A cat was on the desk with its head on the keyboard and a dog lay at the girl's feet. She didn't have to confirm it but she said, "That's me. I put this computer back together after my father tore it apart. It worked." Pointing she said, "This was my cat Thoreau and my dog Rodin, he always looked like he was thinking about something. The man is my father. It is the only photo I have of him. I remember when he gave it to me. He told me to hide it and keep it safe. I didn't understand why until shortly after he left. Anyway, I did facial recognition with my picture and his face now and it came up a match. Why would he have that statue made yet leave me and never get in touch with me again?"

Digg asked, "Why did he have you hide the picture?" She said, "I believe it's because two weeks after he left my mom threw away every picture she had of him and I think he must have known she would do that."

Oliver, who was still holding her said, "Would you like to ask him why he made the statue? I can arrange a meeting with him. Digg and I can come with you or not it's up to you." Felicity looked at him, "You would do that for me?" Oliver looked at Felicity trying to stop all the thoughts and emotions that were going through his mind right then. He wanted to kill him for upsetting her this way for leaving her and not coming back, "Or I can invite him to dinner and we could talk to him that way." She sighed, "Do you know him personally?" "Yes I've been to his house on many occasions with my parents and he has been to many at ours while I was growing up. I've actually seen the statue but I don't know the story behind it." He said. "Would you call him now? I couldn't do it today because I'm still in the state of shock but any other day would work," she said smiling. Oliver swiped his finger across his phone and scrolled through his numbers and made the call and arranged a meeting at her father's office the next day.

-/-

Oliver and Digg were dressed in suits and Felicity had on a blue dress with a scooped neck, cap sleeves and a wide skirt as well as her favorite blue four-inch heels. She wore her hair down and curly.

They were shown into her father's office to wait as his meeting was running long. Oliver and Digg sat down. Felicity immediately went to look at the bronzed statue, the anger building up in her the longer she studied it. Oliver suggested that she take a seat between them, he could see that her nerves were revving up and he was getting worried about her reaction to her father. She kept fidgeting until her father arrived. Oliver immediately stood up as did Diggle and both shook his hand as Oliver did the introductions. When her father went to shake Felicity's hand she stood up and looked at his blue eyes and said, "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak." He looked into her eyes and smiled and said, "Hello Miss Smoak, I'm Ted Kord." She shook his hand and held on to it and asked, "Is there a story behind this statue? I'm not trying to be rude it just grabbed at my heart when I looked at it."

He looked at her with the saddest eyes. It made her heart wrench. He walked over to the statue and motioned for her to join him, "When my daughter Meghan was six I had been offered an opportunity to start Kord Industries with some backing from some major players in Starling City." He looked at Oliver and said, "Your father being one of them. My wife and I agreed that I would come here and she would stay in Vegas because Meghan was in school. My deepest regret is that my wife talked me into not saying good-bye to my baby girl before I left. I was not expecting that I would never see her again," he said.

Felicity looked at him and said, "What do you mean you didn't expect to never see her again?" Mr. Kord rubbed the girl's head on the statue and said, "I went back to Las Vegas six weeks later and was met with the locks on the doors not working. My wife had changed them. I knocked on the door until she opened it. She looked at me and said she wanted a divorce and I asked her why. I knew my company was going to work. She wouldn't let me in. She told me to wait outside and came back with divorce papers and a small 6x6x6 inch cardboard box. I asked to see my daughter. I wanted to tell her all about my adventures in setting up the company and my wife told me that the box had the cremains of Meghan and that was why she wanted the divorce."

Felicity's looked at Oliver in shock so he grabbed her hand and could feel the tension rushing through her. Mr. Kord continued, "I asked what happened and why hadn't she called me. She said Meghan had been riding her bike and had been run over by a garbage truck. She had her cremated and was waiting for me to come back home so she could give them to me. I had the statue made when I got back and poured her cremains in it and had it sealed up. She is now with me every day."

Felicity muttered, "Well that explains what happened to Rodin and Thoreau. Why are you missing from the statue?" Ted looked at her as said, "What did you say?" Felicity said, "I now know what happened to Thoreau and Rodin. Mom told me they were killed by that same bogus garbage truck about a week after you left, Dad." Mr. Kord stared at her and said, "But you're supposed to be dead why would your mother lie?" She replied, "I don't know why don't we ask her. Oliver we need to leave I can't process this here. I need to go now. I'm sorry Dad." She turned around and Digg followed her to the elevator and rode down with her to the car.

Oliver remained with Mr. Kord. He was breathing very short breaths and Oliver put a hand on his shoulder and said, "She thought you had abandoned her and that you no longer loved her. She had no idea you were her father until she saw the statue. Her mother destroyed all the pictures except for that one you had her hide. She only found out yesterday. What I don't understand is why her last name is Smoak and yours is Kord?" Mr. Kord said, "I have no idea. I did shorten my name after her dea… after I thought she had died from Kordanski to Kord. I can't believe my daughter is alive. I think if she and I can work this out we will need to go and talk to her mother." Oliver said, " No, I think Felicity, Digg and I will go to Vegas and talk to her. I'll call you and let you know what we find out if that's okay with you." Mr. Kord replied, "Thanks I appreciate that. She seems like she's a fighter." "Oh she is, she's feisty and she's also a genius like you," Oliver replied. "I'm not surprised she was a very intelligent six year old," he said as tears were slowly dripping down his face." I really can't believe it. Thank you so much for bringing her here." Oliver gave him a small smile, "She wanted to come with backup and I happened to know you. Give her time she'll be back in touch once she works this out in her head." He left to go to the car.

Oliver got in the car and asked Felicity, "So when are we going to Vegas?" She smiled, "We?" "Yes we," replied Digg, "You are not in this alone we've got your back."

-/-

Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will be with Felicity's mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Again all mistakes are my own and I don't own any of the DC or CW characters. Everything else is my idea. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Felicity was in shock, "I was so rude, he'll probably never want to see me again. I am such an idiot." Oliver's phone pinged and he looked down to read his text message. _Please ask my daughter __J__ if she would like the use of my plane to take you 3 to LV. TK_

Oliver handed his phone to Felicity to read and she smiled and typed in her reply. _Thank you. Could we use it tomorrow at 9 a.m.? Your daughter FS __J_ Oliver smiled, "Why tomorrow and not today?" Felicity said, "She works the night shift so we would be wasting our time if we go now. Oliver's phone pinged again. _The plane will be ready and waiting for you tomorrow. Thank you for letting me help. Your Dad_

Digg looked back at the two of them and laughed, "I think this calls for Big Belly Burgers don't you?"

-/-

The next morning Digg picked everyone up and they drove to the airport to the Kord Industries hanger. The plane was outside and the pilot was standing on the stairway awaiting their arrival. He walked over to Felicity and told her that the plane was at her disposal for as long as she needed it. All three of them laughed and boarded the plane.

After Felicity boarded the plane the flight attendant gave her a bouquet of Gerber daisies and a small box. She loved the flowers they were always her favorite. Opening the box she found a flash drive encased in a blue beetle with a note inside asking her to use it once they took off. She smiled and was surprised to see a video pop up.

Her father was looking directly at her, "Meghan you have no idea what joy you have brought into my life yesterday. I was so devastated by your death. At one point I thought maybe I should give up all my hopes and dreams because you were no longer there to reap the benefits. I did not accomplish much for the first two years until a friend told me that I should do it in your honor. That is why I had the statue made so I could see you laughing at how much fun it was to make things work from building things from scratch. When I was down I would talk to you and hold on to the statue for my sanity if nothing else. When I was victorious with a project I would knock my glass of scotch against it. The statue and you continued to be my light, my talisman, to get through each day.

I remember how you liked brightly colored daisies and clothes. I hope you liked the flowers. I also had the crew put several pints of mint chocolate ice cream on board in case your nerves get to you. I hope it is still your favorite flavor. I wanted to come with you but the more I thought about it I knew that taking Oliver and John was a better option. They look like they love and respect you and more importantly they can protect you. If you need to spend the night I have reserved and paid for two connecting suites at the Bellagio Hotel under your name. Good luck my little magpie, I love you."

"My little magpie, I forgot he used to call me that," she said in wonder. The tears that she had been holding back since she met her father began to fall in earnest. Oliver and Digg each took one of her hands. She looked up, "Don't worry these are happy tears."

She then took a deep breath, "It's time I tell you about my life and my mother." She gripped Oliver and Digg's hands and stared into nothingness. She went back into her memories that she had locked away since 2005. "I've never told anyone this before because it makes me look so stupid and such a coward. I'm going to need your protection when we get to my mother's house. She will do everything in her power to humiliate me, hurt me emotionally as well as physically and will make lewd and obscene remarks about the three of us. It will be rough, I will need you to remain calm but wary because she likes to hit when I'm least expecting it. So don't leave me alone with her. Oliver and Digg looked at each other and were about to speak when she said, "Stop, let me tell you about my life. If you ask me questions I'll just shut down."

"Although my mother got rid of Rodin and Thoreau within two weeks of my dad's leaving us my life did not become terrifying until about six weeks later. Remember I was six an intelligent ten or twelve but emotionally six. I woke up from a nightmare and I didn't have my pets to soothe me like they used to so I got up to find my mother. I searched everywhere. She wasn't in the house. It was the middle of the night. I went upstairs to my bedroom and pushed a chair against my door and stayed up the rest of the night. I was scared that something had happened to her. I finally went back downstairs at 7 a.m. to find me something to eat before going to school. I couldn't stay in the house alone anymore. When I heard the door slam I jumped. My mother looked at me and asked why I was so late getting out of the house. I asked her where she had been. She gave the most evil look saying something like, 'wouldn't I like to know.' I asked her again and said please and she slapped me hard across my face. The force of it slammed me against the wall. She said to never question her again or I would be hurt worse and then she told me she was taking the night shift. She would be working six days a week. I was going to be alone six out of the seven nights and it frightened me. I made the mistake of asking why again and she slugged me hard in my chest and again I was thrown back against the wall. I started to cry and she yanked my hair hard and told me no crying ever again. "

Believe me I was a quick learner. She informed me that my name was now Felicity Meghan Smoak and that she and my dad had gotten a divorce. She said that she had full custody and that my father never wanted to see me again. She worried me to death and crushed my spirit in one fell swoop. She told me she would leave food in the refrigerator and pantry and would communicate with me by the eraser board on the refrigerator. If I needed anything food or clothes she would think about getting them for me. Think about it? That made me even more anxious. My father abandoned me and 6½ weeks later my mother did too. I had nothing left to hold on to and my world as I knew it had collapsed. She gave me a key and told me to get to school.

I had no idea what I looked like when I left the house but I was barely inside the school when Mr. Bak, the principal, picked me up and carried me to the his office. He called his wife into his office since she was the school counselor. They wanted to know who attacked me so they could call the police. I told them no one attacked me. I had already heard of 'the system' from an incident at the school earlier in the year. I was not putting my mother in jail and me in foster care. They called my mom and she said it must have happened on my way to school. I felt like my very life was seeping out of me. Mrs. Bak cleaned the blood off my head and asked me what we were going to do about this and I told her nothing. She gave me a hug and told me that if I ever needed her to call her she would come get me and gave me her card. I knew that would never happen. My mother learned to hurt me where it didn't show after that incident," she said.

Oliver and Digg were holding her hands while she was squeezing them. Her knuckles were white. They looked at her but could tell she couldn't see them as she was back in time. They remained quiet but knew that they would be discussing this when she was not around.

"When I was seven Julie Waterstone and her parents came into my life. I have never in my life seen anyone more beautiful than Julie Her parents were even more so. She dressed like she came out of a fashion magazine and she was almost as smart as I was," she said with a small laugh. "She's a cardio thoracic surgeon and her husband to be is a neurosurgeon. We became best friends on the very first day we met. We joined all the same clubs and competed in all the same tournaments except that her contests were always biological or chemical and mine were either math, physics or computers."

Felicity continued, "Julie realized almost immediately what was happening at my home. We rarely talked about it but she was always there for me. She also saw that my mom never set foot inside the school so there was no one to take pictures of my accomplishments on award days or at events. There was no one to give me hugs or whatever parents do after these events. Her mom and/or dad were always there for Julie so they took over that job for me as well. I didn't grasp at the time that they were taking pictures for me. They also came to all my award ceremonies and even tried to attend some of my competitions. To me they were what a mother and father and child should be. What an ideal family was. I loved them so much."

"There were many people at my school who would suddenly have more food than they could eat, find money on the floor and give it to me since 'I must have dropped it.' I caught on to their little game but I let it continue because I really did need the food and the money. I had a cadre of people who cared for me outside my home, but no one inside," Felicity sighed.

"My mother liked to surprise me when my back was turned. I can't tell you how many times I was slapped, choked, kicked, slugged and head butted by her. She was an evil witch but she was also my mother and all that I had left of family. She was cruel and vindictive so I stayed out of her way as much as possible," a lone tear fell down Felicity's face. Oliver felt so guilty about all the times he had scared her by creeping up on her.

She continued, "When I was thirteen I was handed ten dollars that I had supposedly dropped. Someone had noticed that I hadn't eaten anything at school for three days. Julie was out sick that week and I was too embarrassed to ask anyone for food. My mother was punishing me for some kind of infraction of her made up on the spot rules. I was walking home when I passed a new Mexican restaurant. I watched it being built and was curious. You know me. I walked inside and Mr. Martinez met me at the door. He was barely 5 feet tall. I couldn't believe I was taller than him. He took one look at me and told me I was the 100th customer that day and I had won a free meal. I showed him my money and told him I could pay for my meal but he insisted I had won a free one. He served it himself. I still remember it three different kinds of enchiladas, rice, beans and sopapillas. It was delicious. He sat across the table from me and quietly asked if all was okay with me. He made me want to cry there was so much love and kindness in his eyes, no pity though. He became my friend on that day."

"Mr. Martinez showed me around the restaurant and then his computer system. I was horrified. I asked him if I could fix them and make them run properly. We discussed everything he wanted them to do. Even today I don't know why he trusted me to work on his computers but he did. He wanted to pay me for my work but I wouldn't let him. He told me he would put the money in account and give it to me when I graduated. I asked him a bit shyly if I could work for food, as a waitress. The distress in his eyes was almost comical. I knew the laws I couldn't work at my age at the times I wanted to work. So I would work for food. He told me if I had to work I had to work. He put all the money into my account. I would also hand him all my tips minus a few dollars for spending money. I learned the hard way not to have any excess cash on hand, that was a whipping for not giving it to my mother. I told her I worked for food so she just quit having food in the house. I loved working for him. I would come in and he would feed me then I would do my homework. When I completed my studies for the night I would waitress. It was fun. He made it fun. He let me talk with the customers and many became my regulars and they would ask for me when they came in to dine. I learned all there was to know about running a successful restaurant. I also didn't have to worry about being hungry anymore and yes, I ate other food besides Mexican his wife made sure of that," she said.

"I'm only going to tell you one more story and I'm done with this for a long time. Only a few people knew I was leaving a week after graduation, the Waterstones, Mr. and Mrs. Martinez and a couple of teachers or so I thought. They all attended my graduation my mother was a no show again. We went to the restaurant afterwards and when I walked in the customers gave me a standing ovation. I realized they were all my regulars. They came for a graduation/going away party for me. It was the best party I had ever attended. I was late getting home that night and my mother was waiting up for me and she was furious. She found out about the party from one of her coworkers wondering why she hadn't gone and she was embarrassed and humiliated that not only did she not know about it but that she had not been invited. She slammed me around but this time she used a baseball bat. I was knocked unconscious during her tirade and when I woke up I could barely move. I knew I needed to go to a hospital but I wasn't going alone, I had to call Julie. Somehow I was able to get to a phone and her dad answered. He had to break down the door to get me. He called the cops and an ambulance. He held me and cried he was so angry. No one expected this, least of all me. I spent the next two weeks in the hospital. My mother was arrested and denied bail. I found out later that many people went to see the judge and demanded a fast trial and no bail. I had to get to M.I.T. and they wanted my mom to pay for her cruelty. We did go to trial. Mr. Waterstone was brutal on the stand telling how they fed me over the years and how my mother never showed up for any of my school events including my graduation and all the times he had to care for my wounds after a beating. There were so many people that wanted to be witnesses against her abuse it was terrible. She only got six months since it was her first offense and because everyone had failed to report it. When she got her sentence she screamed every vile name she could think of at me while she was taken away. That was when I finely came to my senses about her. I never wanted to see her again," Felicity shook her head.

She smiled, "Before I boarded the plane for Boston which Mr. Waterstone paid for as well as cab money to get me to Cambridge, Julie gave me a scrapbook they as a family made with pictures and notes and articles about me. It's huge and beautiful and filled with so much love. The best present ever. Mr and Mrs. Martinez gave me a check of all my earnings in a sealed envelope and so many cards from the customers they had to put them in a large bag. He told me I couldn't open the check until I got on the plane. The check was for $50,000. A note inside told me that I could not work while I was at M.I.T. I had to study hard but not party hard but I was supposed to have fun. The bag filled with cards also contained money from all my regulars showing their love. Mr. Martinez and the Waterstones also came to my graduation at M.I.T. They also called me every week to check up on me wanting to know if I needed anything. They sent many care packages over the four years I was there. Julie and I even got an apartment together for the final three years while she was attending Harvard. If not for all them I would never had made it."

Felicity looked at Oliver and Digg, "So that's my story. I left some of the really bad stuff out but I had to tell you some of the good stuff as well. People are wonderful and I can truly say I had a very large family by the time I left. I didn't realize how loved I was until my mother tried to kill me."

Oliver and Digg were stunned. They definitely hadn't expected that story. They were all quiet for a while and then Digg asked, "How did you stay such a happy loving shining ray of light with all that darkness in your life? You are the strongest, bravest and most hopeful person I've ever met. No wonder you are able to handle what we put you through every day. You lived it since you were six."

Felicity smiled, "It's because I had so many people help me. I had to trust that they were good. There are a lot of kind and loving people out there. They wanted to go to the police but they respected my wishes. I rarely saw my mother by the time I was 14. My abandonment issues remained but the wide circle of friends dulled the pain. I raised myself and I succeeded in going to M.I.T. I achieved all my goals. Originally they were just to make it through each day without getting hit and getting enough to eat. I slowly expanded my ambitions as I got older. Each day was a new day that I was alive. I knew I was going to leave the evil that was my mother as fast as I possibly could. I really knew nothing else."

Oliver let go of her hand and said, "We'll protect you when we see your mother. I say we go in get the information you need and get out. Make it like one of our mission with no emotion involved."

Felicity asked if they wanted to go to the hotel first or her mother's first. They insisted on going straight to her mother's so they could get end this nightmare.

I know I promised the mother's side but as I started writing this came out instead. i have the mother's point of view half written already so I hope to get it up by the middle of the week. Thank you for your reviews and please keep them coming. Thanks also for the favs and the follows you all are wonderful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I got a call and was given 10 minutes to decide if I wanted to go on a road trip. It took me about 30 seconds to say yes. We do this once or twice a year. No electronics were allowed except for phones which could only be turned on once a day. We travelled almost 4000 miles and had loads of fun. I'm exhausted but I wanted to get this out. Hope you like it.**

**Again I own nothing that belongs to CW, DC Comics or the WB. All other characters are mine and based on my friends.**

Chapter 3

Upon arriving in Las Vegas they piled into the limo that Felicity's father had provided. She pulled out her cell phone to make a call, "Jeremy hi! Yeah we just landed. Okay, we'll meet you at her apartment in about 20 minutes. See you soon." "What was that about," asked Digg. "I can't speak to my mother without a police officer and Jeremy is a detective and the kid who dropped the money the day I met Mr. Martinez. I called him last night to give him a head's up on my coming to town. She gave the driver the address and they were on their way.

When the limo pulled up at the apartment complex Jeremy got out of his vehicle and made his way to the limo and said, "Wow, moving on up Felicity!" Felicity was getting out of the car and threw her arms around Jeremy and he did the same hugging each other as if their lives depended on it. "Who are these guys," he asked looking over her shoulder. She replied, "They are my best friends and ex-special forces," knowing that Oliver wasn't but also knowing he was force to be reckoned with. She introduced them to each other and then signed the form he had ready saying that she was meeting her mother and abiding by the rules set forth by the court concerning her case. Jeremy gave his telephone number to Oliver and Diggle to be dialed if her mother tried anything with Felicity. He informed Felicity that her mother was at home. He would be standing at the doorway but he wanted them to have his number just in case.

Before they entered the apartment Jeremy pulled Oliver aside and said, "You will need to take Felicity to the park after she meets with her mother. The driver knows where to take her. I'm sending Mr. Waterstone to you. He will know what to do." Oliver asked, "Why?" "She will break once she talks to her mother," Jeremy said. "Felicity is the strongest bravest person I know, why will she break," asked Oliver. "You are correct, she is strong and brave but her mom is the cruelest person I know. She knows what buttons to push to try and destroy Felicity mentally and emotionally and believe me, she's had nine years of hate stored up to spew at her. She's as evil as they come. Felicity, Julie and I were best friends all throughout school and I've seen her break. It will stay with you a long time if you see it happen. It's heartrending. I've already called Mr. Waterstone, he will go to the park and meet you if this occurs. Your driver knows where to go. I will take Diggle with me so he can fill out the paperwork then take him to Francisco's because that will be her next stop. Just call or text me when she is ready to leave the park. Oliver nodded his agreement to this arrangement.

Felicity rang the doorbell several times knowing that her mother only opened her door when she could no longer take the ringing and got irritated. Her mother finally opened the door and said, "Felicity what are you doing here?" Felicity grimaced, "Mom can we come in?" Her mother asked why. "I haven't seen you in nine years, please may we come in," she replied. Her mother grumbled and opened the door all the way and let them enter. She showed them to the living room and as Oliver and Digg walked through the apartment they were looking at everything and they noticed not one picture was displayed anywhere. Jeremy stood guard at the entryway.

All three of them sat on the gray couch and her mother sat in the black overstuffed chair. "Who are these men Felicity? Why are they with you? They're not your type did you pay them to come with you?" her mother asked. "Mother, that's mean," said Felicity, "These are my friends Oliver and Diggle." "You don't have friends that look like this so I don't believe you," said her mother. Oliver and Digg had a hard time keeping calm and the tension was rising in the room.

"Mother I came to see how you were and to ask you a couple of questions," said Felicity. Her mom said, "You've only got two hours and then I'm gone I have to go to work." "Mom," said an exasperated Felicity, "I want to know why Dad left." Her mother looked at her for a moment and then said, "Your father hated you from the moment you were born. He left because of you." Felicity felt herself become more edgy than she already was, "You know that's not true. I've thought about this over the years and know he was the only one who took care of me. You were jealous weren't you?" Her mother got up like she was going to hit her then sat back down after seeing the deadly glares that Oliver and Digg were giving her. She asked, "Are you sure your friends want to hear what I have to say?" Felicity nodded yes for her to continue.

"Your father got me pregnant. I didn't want you. He finally married me so that he could keep me from getting rid of you," her mother said. Felicity interrupted her, "You wanted an abortion?" Her mother replied, "Yes I didn't want you before you were born and I definitely didn't want you after. When your father said he had to be away I knew I had my chance. He left and when he returned I gave him a box filled with fake ashes and told him they were your cremains and divorced him." Felicity interrupted again, "But why would you keep me, why not let dad take me?" Her mother replied angrily, "Never, I may not have wanted you but I was not going to let him be happy with you." Felicity asked, "So I was never part of the equation? You didn't care if I lived or died just as long as I wasn't a part of dad's life. I was just a piece of trash to you hence your reference to the garbage truck running over me and killing me?" Her mother looked at her and laughed maniacally, "That's it exactly. You were nothing then and you are still nothing but a trashy Las Vegas whore who put her own mother in jail."

Felicity stood up and said, "Goodbye mother, you and I will never see each other again." Her mother leapt at her with her hands going around her throat. Oliver and Digg had been waiting for this and manhandled her to the ground and zip tied her hands behind her back. Felicity called to Jeremy who was already entering the living room and asked what would happen now. He told her she would be put in a 72 hour psych hold. He would make sure that the court and everyone would know that her mother had tried to kill her again. She had violated her parole and she would be going back to jail. He was determined that she would be there for a lot longer. Jeremy asked Digg if he would accompany him to the hospital and to the station to give a statement and he agreed. Jeremy put Felicity's mother, screaming vile epithets, in the back of the car and Digg sat up front.

Oliver and Felicity locked up the apartment and went to the limo. She was shaking and he could see that she was shutting down like he did. The driver drove them to the park. Felicity was pale and shaking. Her eyes were black and she didn't acknowledge Oliver but she allowed him wrap his arms around her and hold her. When the limo stopped the driver jumped out and helped Oliver exit with Felicity in his arms. He pointed to a man on a bench and Oliver walked towards him. Mr. Waterstone stood up and held his arms out and Oliver reluctantly handed her over to the older man who then sat down. "Felicity, Sunshine, I'm here you're safe. Your friends kept you safe," he said. He rocked back and forth like she was a small child. He kept murmuring to her repeating the mantra over and over again, "You are safe, we love you, I'm here and so is Oliver."

After almost an hour Felicity said, "Beauha how did you find me?" "Oliver brought you to me, Sunshine," he replied. She then started to cry. She hadn't really cried when her mother tried to kill her, she blocked it out and she let all her hurt, anger, disappointment and bitterness out. She put her left hand into Oliver's hand and held on to both men. Beauha cried right along with her. He never forgave himself for not insisting she live with his family. Oliver was stunned about everything he learned about Felicity over the last three days. He knew what he went through on the island was bad but the psychological and emotional trauma as well as the physical was almost too much to take in. _How had she managed to be so loving, caring and full of life after such a terrible ordeal and why wasn't she damaged?_

Felicity finally told Beauha what happened and then introduced him to Oliver. "Jeremy told me your father thought you were dead. Oh Sunshine, I'm so sorry, had any of us known we would have found a way to contact him," Mr. Waterstone/Beauha said. "I know. It hurts. I've missed so much and I'm a mess emotionally. I will never seek out my mother again. I can't handle her anymore. The only thing I can think of is from this moment she is dead to me. I'll never be able to forgive her," she replied. Beauha replied," You can get on with your life. You can live and be happy. Maybe find someone to be happy with?" She sadly shook her head, "No, with the life I've led it will never happen. You know that." Oliver was not in agreement with this statement and he resolved to tell her and show her how he really felt.

Oliver got a text from Digg saying he had just arrived at Francisco's. He looked at Mr. Waterstone and Felicity and asked if they were hungry because Digg was at Francisco's. Mr. Watersone smiled and told them he couldn't he had one more day of work and then he was going on vacation to prepare for Julie's wedding. He had to go to his meeting. He asked Felicity when she was coming for Julie. She hesitated and Oliver jumped in as asked if he could be her plus one. He would be happy to come back with her. She smiled and asked, "Could I have a plus 3 or 4? "Beauha smiled and gave her a hug, "Of course you can we would love to meet everyone, including your father. Mama will be so disappointed she missed you. Call me in the next few days so we can talk about the wedding. Love you Sunshine." He got up and left. "Love you too, Beauha," Felicity called out. Oliver gathered her to him and walked her to the limo. The driver asked if they were going to Francisco's next and they nodded. Oliver tested Digg and let him know they were on their way.

_Mr. Martinez is next! Please let me know what you think._


End file.
